One by One
by UnderSlytherin
Summary: Alice has a disturbing vision, one that causes her to send Jasper away. What terror lies in store for the Cullens? Sorry for the lame summary. Please read and review! Canon pairings, of course Bella's POV.


Okay, officially this is my first Twilight fanfic; if you happened to read the other one that one didn't count cause it was for a friend and I hated it. I deleted it too. Anyway, please let me know what you think!

* * *

**One by One**

_Chapter One: Ordinary Day_

It really was just like any ordinary day; Rosalie sat with Renesmee between her legs, trying different hairstyles, Esme and Carlisle sat with their heads close together in conversation, enjoying each other's company, and Jasper and Emmett were completely absorbed in their special, eight-board chess game. I sat next to Alice on the couch, not really listening to her one-sided conversation about how to improve my wardrobe. Instead, I watched Edward as he sat at his piano, lovingly stroking each key. The sun burst through the clouds suddenly and poured into the open windows. Much to Rosalie's dismay, Renesmee looked up and around the room, the elegant bun Rosalie was attempting falling back into her usual ringlets. I smiled as my daughter's eyes grew wide in wonder; no matter how many times she had seen it, the sight of her family in the sun was still a breathtaking experience for her. She glanced at her own skin wistfully, staring at the soft glow for a moment. Jasper looked up suddenly, probably sensing the change in her emotion; she tried to keep it a secret, but she sometimes felt left out, like she wasn't quite like the rest of the family. Like she didn't belong. He smiled at her, sending a wave of reassurance. She beamed at him then settled back into Rosalie's impatient hands. Jasper smiled briefly in my direction, no doubt sensing my immense gratitude. I hadn't even noticed that Alice had stopped talking until Edward stopped playing and looked up at her in alarm.

Alice stood up and moved forward swiftly, reaching blindly in front of her for something we couldn't see. Her eyes, still focused on the future, widened in terror.  
"Stop... Stop! You can't... Please..." Although her voice was just a soft, terrified whisper, she immediately caught the whole rooms attention. Jasper was beside her before I even had the chance to stand up.

"The Volturi..." Edward began, his face full of concentration as he focused on Alice's vision. I hissed and dashed to Renesmee's side, clutching her up into my arms. Jasper reached out, placing his hand on Alice's shoulder. She shuddered out from under his touch.

"No," she said firmly to Edward, giving him a meaningful glare. The two stared at each other for an excruciatingly long second. Jasper reached out to Alice again.

"Alice, what-?"

"IT'S NOT YOUR BUSINESS!" Alice screamed, causing everyone to jump. It wasn't right for Alice to raise her voice like that, especially at Jasper. He stared at her, his eyes wide in confusion, his hand still outstretched. "I'm _sick_ of you always pestering me, always trying to pry. You're _too _overprotective, and it's killing me! I can't stand it anymore!"

I stared at Alice. It didn't make _any_ sense! Jasper was Alice's soulmate, her one and only, her Romeo, her _Edward_! I could see that, aside from Edward everyone was just as confused as I was. I stared at Edward, who kept his focus on something outside the window. I knew there was nothing out there, he was merely avoiding the situation, keeping his eyes elsewhere.

"Alice..." Esme began in a strained voice. It almost seemed as if she was in more pain than Jasper; Jasper was simply staring numbly at Alice, his eyes empty.

"No, Esme. I've kept this bottled in for too long. He's been... _making _me love him! Forcing these feelings of joy, happiness, and love on me, making me think these feelings were my own, and I've had enough!" At this Jasper flinched, suddenly regaining his voice.

"Alice, you know I would never-"

"You know it's true! You never let me feel what I want to feel! You're enslaving my emotions, manipulating them to fit your needs, and I hate it! I hate it! I think you should leave. This clearly isn't the right lifestyle for you. You can't control the monster in you, and everyone resents you for it. You're not a part of this family. Go back to the South, go back to building your newborn armies, go back to slaughtering thousands. Go back to Maria! Leave! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!"

At this Jasper, who had been slowly backing away from his pixie wife, his face bearing all the pain the world had to offer, turned on his heels and sprinted out the front door, leaving behind the echo of his choking sobs. It wasn't until he was out of earshot that Alice fell to the ground, her body shaking with dry-sobs. Esme rushed to her side, throwing her arms around her small frame. Emmett went to the front door, as if to follow Jasper.

"Don't." Edward said, finally turning his gaze back to the room. I could see the pain in his eyes. "It's safer this way."

"What is going on!?" Emmett roared, still standing at the door as if to follow. He clearly didn't want Jasper to leave, didn't want to lose him.

"I hate lying to him," Alice choked. "I hate it. But I love him too much. I can't... Esme, I love him! I really do!" She buried her face into Esme's arms, clutching at her spiky black hair as if she wanted to rip it out.

"Edward?" Carlisle came to stand beside his oldest son, his face strained. Edward looked at Alice before beginning.

"Alice had a vision..."

* * *

Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but this was the best way to leave off for the next chapter. Sorry it's quite short too. Also sorry for Alice being so out of character, but it'll clear itself up next chapter. Please review; I'm always open to constructive critism, advice, and ideas!

Thanks for reading.


End file.
